


Falling Slow

by Maroonshell12



Category: Original Work
Genre: Forests, Gen, Just a snowflake, Snow, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:15:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27951398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maroonshell12/pseuds/Maroonshell12
Summary: Pov of a snowflake's journey down to Earth. A winter writing prompt. I guess a one shot.
Relationships: No Relationships
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Falling Slow

'Woah.' Is my first thought as I suddenly appear. Everything around me is so beautiful, so natural, so tranquil, and slow. 

I don't know what I am exactly, I just... exist, all of a sudden. It's not a complaint though, the sky is a pale yellow and the air is crisp. I relish in the moment of peace and silence. Just relaxing until I realize that I'm not alone. 

A quick glance around and I see others that look like me! I see hundreds- no, millions! But with a closer look I notice that they're not exactly like me. They're all so different from each other. So unique. It's great to see so many more of... whatever I am, but the fact that they all each have an individual specialty to them is even greater. They're all beautiful. 

A bit more time passes and I see faint green hidden under smooth, powdery white. The others and I get closer and see that the hidden green things are tall. Straight and busy giants. They're still and embedded into the ground by strong oaky roots. 

I look down and see glistening white below. The ground. The end of my journey. It looks soft and just as beautiful as everything else I've encountered in my short existence so far. 

I slowly get closer, and closer until I make a gentle landing. My journey to this new place is over. I look around again and see my new friends. Then I look up at the sky, which is becoming increasingly brighter with a glorious yellow light followed by a pale blue sky. 

A few white, puffy clouds are scattered here and there. I spot one particular cloud straight above me. My old home, I realize. 

Well, now I have a new home, with a new purpose and a new adventure awaiting me. 

I can't wait to see where this new life takes me next.


End file.
